


Through the Mirror

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt Fest [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Prompt Fill, alternate dimension Regulus, muggle James, trans james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When James Potter finds a doorway where a mirror should be, and a man standing there, he's fairly sure it's a fever dream.  Only when it isn't, James makes a decision that changes the entire course of his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: “yeah, your mirror is a doorway into my dimension and i've seen everything. even that dance part for one” by anon who wanted it with Jegulus.
> 
> I should probably be sorry about the Spice Girls, but I'm not. I couldn't get James dancing to Wannabe out of my head.

Shirtless, with a towel round his waist, James shimmied into his bedroom with his phone clutched in his hand, music blaring from the small speaker. He immediately stuffed it onto the dock, his desk speakers blaring out music he wouldn’t have played if anyone else were home, or nearby.

His hips swayed as he stepped in front of his mirror, squinting for lack of glasses as he shoved his fingers up into his hair, making it spike all over, then fall into an untidy, slightly damp mess. He ran his hands down his face, then over his torso. It was one year and nine months since his top surgery, and he was getting most of the feeling back now. The scars were a shade lighter than his dark brown skin, and although he occasionally still got looks when he ventured out with his mates from time to time, he was proud of himself.

The music switched again, and his eyes brightened as he did a little spin, and grabbed a sorely neglected hairbrush from his desk. “I’ll tell you what I want, what I really really want…” He shimmied his hips again, the towel falling to reveal hideously coloured plaid boxers hanging midway down his hairy thigh. He danced to his bed, flopped down, and struggled into his white socks. “I wanna, HA, I wanna, HA, I wanna, HA, I wanna, HA…”

He jumped up, dancing and spinning to his wardrobe where he grabbed a t-shirt and pair of jeans. Hopping on one foot, he got one leg in, then the other as he lost the shirt somewhere on the floor. “I wanna really, really, really wanna zigga-zig…”

He turned to look in the mirror and… “AHHHHHHH!” 

James flew backward, knocking into his desk which sent his earlier morning’s teacup flying off, hitting the wall and breaking into several pieces. His heart was thudding against his chest as he stared. Because there was a _person_ in his _mirror_. 

Only that wasn’t it. Because actually there was a _doorway_ where his mirror used to be, and a person stood in it wearing a rather amused expression, arms crossed over what looked like long, black robes. And okay so he was incredibly, almost achingly good looking but that was bloody-well beside the point because stuff like this didn’t happen and he was probably hallucinating or delirious from an untreated fever he didn’t know he had because….because….

What?

He realised also his crash into the desk had knocked his mobile down and cracked the screen. The music stopped and now there was only the sound of silence, along with his heavy breathing as he grasped as his chest, hoping this wasn’t like some sort of vision you had right before kicking the bucket.

“Am I dead?” he gasped. “Are you like…a reaper or something?”

The man leant in the sudden doorway, then raised an elegant eyebrow. James—for all that he was terrified, was also still very much _James_ so he took a minute to appreciate. The man was shorter than him, his olive skin a few shades lighter. He had straight, black hair falling elegantly over his forehead, clipped short to his ears. His bone structure was gorgeous, and had James not been terrified out of his _mind_ at the sudden appearance of a doorway where a mirror should be, and a person where one should not be, he’s have found the courage to start flirting.

“You’re not dead.” His voice was soft, a lilting London accent which made James even more confused because random Londoners normally didn’t show up in random mirrors-turned-doorways. “I um…well. It’s a bit difficult to explain, really. And I think I only half understand.”

James blinked, then realised he was only half dressed. His fingers absently fumbled with his zip and button, to at least appear to be partly modest, not that it really mattered after all _this_. But he had some propriety. “Uh. Who…are you?”

“My name’s Regulus. Can I come in?”

James blinked. “Are you a vampire? Because vampires can only come in when invited and I don’t fancy having all my blood sucked out, mate.”

Regulus snorted a laugh, rolling his eyes a bit as he crossed one foot over the threshold of the new door. “That’s a myth. At least where I come from. But I’m not a vampire. Just polite.”

James swallowed. “Alright well. If you try anything at all, I can kick your arse. I’m feisty.”

“I know you are.” Regulus quirked the barest hint of a smile as he crossed all the way into the room, and looked around. “Bloody hell, I wasn’t sure I’d actually be able to do this. Sirius is going to lose his mind.”

“Sirius?”

Regulus glanced at James. “Oh. My brother. He and I had a bet and I lost, so I had to you know…come here.”

“Um.” James backed away from his desk, toward his bed. He had a cricket bat hung on the wall with several autographs and he’d hate to defile it with the blood of a stranger, but he would. If this Regulus got uppity.

Regulus continued to glance around. “So strange,” he breathed. “I mean it’s the same, but it’s completely different. Odd, isn’t it?” He looked at Sirius with bright, excited grey eyes. “You know I wonder if…” At that, he reached into his pocket.

James flinched back, expecting maybe a weapon or something. Instead Regulus pulled out a long, wooden stick and held it in his right hand. “What the…?”

Regulus ignored James, then pointed the stick at the cup on the floor and said in a commanding voice, “Reparo.”

Or something like that, James wasn’t sure. And honestly he was a bit distracted by the fact that the pieces of the cup suddenly whipped back together as though they were magnetic. The cup righted itself, not a chip in the ceramic, and floated up, landing on the desk. James blinked. Then blinked again.

“Fascinating. Sirius is going to lose his mind for sure. This is brilliant. I wonder if you actually have magic users in your world.”

James turned. “In my…wait. What?”

“Oh.” Regulus sighed and put the stick back in his pocket. “In short, I’m fairly sure your mirror—wherever you got it…”

“It’s some old family heirloom,” James muttered.

“…is the doorway to my universe. And vice versa. My brother and I found it in the spare bedroom when we were cleaning out our parents’ place. I didn’t think anything of it until one day I looked and saw yours. And you.”

“And me,” James said. “You saw me.”

Regulus’ mouth twitched. “Er. Yes. You were you know…doing what you were just doing now.”

James stared, then his face erupted into a white-hot blush. “Oh god. Oh no. I was _dancing_.”

Regulus’ lip-twitch turned into a full-on smile and he shrugged. “You were. And singing. I thought it was really cute.”

“Oh god, just…kill me and be done with it,” James groaned, falling into a hard sit on the edge of the bed.

Regulus sighed and smiled, shaking his head. “Why would I do that. I like you. I’ve been watching you for a while. I mean…not in a creepy way, or anything.”

“Mate, there’s no way this isn’t creepy,” James pointed out. “And if that’s true, why couldn’t I ever see you?”

Regulus shrugged. “Might be the magic thing. I really don’t think you have it here. But your guess is as good as mine. My parents kept a lot of…” Regulus pulled a face. “Well things that probably shouldn’t be. I guess with this one, instead of it cursing me, I got lucky.”

James flushed again, for a slightly different reason. “Oh er. This is all very…well.”

“I’m sure it is.” Regulus worried his bottom lip between his teeth. “Technically I should probably Obliviate you.”

“I don’t know what that is, but it doesn’t sound nice at all,” James pointed out.

“It’s not, rather.” Regulus pulled a hand through his hair, then glanced out the window. “You want to take me out for a drink?”

James stared, then laughed. “You want to come out for a drink? Strange bloke who uses magic and lives in my mirror?”

Regulus grinned. “Yes. Is that alright?”

James gave him a slow, up and down look. “Well. I suppose so, but you definitely can’t go out in that.”

*** 

Twenty minutes later, with clothes Regulus said he had ‘transfigured the muggle clothes’—whatever the hell that meant—James led the way out. It was a sunny afternoon, luckily, and the streets were only a little busy. James kept close by Regulus’ side, afraid to let him wander off too far, especially since he insisted on bringing his little stick, and kept pulling it out at random intervals when something looked threatening.

Eventually, though, they made it to James’ favourite pub, and went inside. “Bloke who owns this place was friends with my parents before they erm…” James stopped. It had only been two years since he’d lost his parents, and he still had a hard time saying it aloud.

Regulus, at the sound of James’ tone, reached out and gripped his shoulder. “Sorry. My parents as well, but they weren’t nice people.”

James sighed, and led the way to a table. He ordered food for them, and a couple pints, and before long, Regulus was tucking in with relish.

“I mean, we have all this in my dimension, you know,” he said, dipping a chip into curry sauce. “But for some reason it seems to taste even better in a different world.”

James snorted. “You ought to take me to yours, you know. So I can be the judge of that.”

Regulus looked at him, a bit startled, but bright. “Actually that might be kind of brilliant. Sirius’ll probably kill me, but he’s done worse. He’s an illegal animagus and everything.”

“An ana-what-gus?”

“Animagus,” Regulus explained patiently. “He can transform into a dog. Did it to help out his boyfriend.”

James blinked. “I…right, okay.”

“Remus is a werewolf.”

James, who had lifted his pint to have a drink, choked a bit. “I’m sorry, did you say werewolf?”

Regulus nodded sagely. “Not the most welcome of partial humans in our world, but Remus is a decent bloke. The full moons are terrible, but Sirius keeps him company.”

“It’s like you’re speaking my language,” James said, rubbing his temple, “and yet still making no sense at all.”

Regulus giggled a little as he bit into his fish. “Well, maybe you’ll get used to it. I mean, if this all works out, we can take holidays to each other’s worlds.”

James hesitated. “Mate, I’m still not sure this isn’t some sort of fever dream.”

Regulus laughed again. “I get it. I suppose when you come from my world where all this is a bit normal, it’s easier to take.”

James had to appreciate the blasé way Regulus handled the situation, even if he was still confused. And to tell the truth, James was very much enjoying the company.

After the meal, Regulus asked James to show him all the muggle things he liked best in his London, then explained that muggle meant people who didn’t have magic.

“Does that even apply here?” James asked. “I mean, if no one has magic at all?”

“Never thought about it,” Regulus said, then grinned softly at James, making his heart thud in his chest.

They eventually went to a few shops, James buying a few things Regulus found fascinating—like magazines where the pictures didn’t move, and mars bars, and maltesers. Regulus kept eyeing a rather colourful bracelet made out of string, so James bought that as well, and clasped it gently round his wrist.

“You know, so you don’t forget me,” James said.

Regulus met his gaze and smiled. “Oh believe me, there’s no way I would forget you.”

“Which has nothing to do with my embarrassing dance moves?” James asked.

Regulus snorted, and slipped his hand into James’. “Not at all.”

By the time they got back to James’, Regulus was begging James to show him a muggle film when they heard a sound. Regulus’ name being shouted. The pair rushed up the stairs, and in the doorway which was starting to look an awful lot like a mirror now, was another bloke who looked a great deal like Regulus.

“Merlin’s fucking saggy left one, there you are!” he cried. “I’ve been going spare. I thought your weird muggle crush kidnapped and ate you!”

Regulus rolled his eyes, his cheeks dark with a blush. “Er. Why would he eat me?”

“How the hell do I know what these alternate dimension muggles get up to!” the one who had to be Sirius demanded. “Anyway get your arse back. I just found some literature on this stupid mirror and it only opens once a decade. Once it turns back into a mirror, it’ll stay that way for ten years.”

Regulus looked panicked, and stared at James. “But…I…”

James licked his lips, and his head was going in a thousand different directions. Regulus’ hand was still in his and it was warm and _nice_ and the idea of losing him for ten years was not pleasant. “I could come with you,” James said in a rush.

Regulus’ eyes widened. “What?”

“I mean…if you want.”

“You’re talking rubbish,” Sirius spat out. “You’re a muggle!”

“So?” Regulus demanded. “We have muggles in our world. I…I like him, Si.” Regulus turned to James. “You’d really want to? Ten years, James. And you won’t be able to go back if it doesn’t work out.”

James nodded, knowing he was probably completely fucking mad for thinking it, but he tugged Regulus close, then fingered the bracelet on his wrist. “I don’t think I’m much worried about that. You can’t leave your brother, but I don’t have much here. Just this house and a handful of mates I never see anymore. So…why not?”

Regulus’ face broke out into a huge grin, and he cupped James’ cheek. “Yeah? Really?”

James nodded, smiling right back at him. “Really.”

“You have like four minutes before your arse is locked in muggle land for ten years,” Sirius shouted. 

Regulus tightened his grip and tugged James toward the mirror. “Then let’s go. Because I don’t think I can stand not being able to do this for ten years.”

James closed his eyes, took a breath, and allowed himself to be tugged through. Moments later, when he turned, he could see his room beyond the glass. He stretched out a palm pressing it to the cold wall in front of him, and knew the deed was done.

He’d see how he felt in ten years, maybe, but when he turned to look at Regulus, those bright grey eyes looking at him with awe, gratitude, and wonder, he had a feeling he did the right thing.

*** 

**Ten Years Later**

“Oh look!” James tugged Regulus to the cupboard, the door cracked open. Neither of them had given the incantation to open the portal, but they could see the room more clearly now. Meaning it was time if James wanted to go back.

Of course the house was no longer his. It had been seized and put up for sale, and a family was living there now. Occasionally James had gone to watch, two twin boys having occupied what was once his room. They were playing with Star Wars lego on the floor, and having a light sabre war with each other.

“You fancy a stroll through?” Regulus asked quietly.

James turned, closing the door as he crowded Regulus up against the wall. His hands went up, cupping Regulus’ cheeks, and Regulus curled his fingers round James’ wrists. James looked down at the bracelet still worn—every day—by his lover. “Nah. I think I’m pretty damn happy here.”

“Love you, my giant muggle.”

James rolled his eyes, then dipped his head to kiss Regulus soft and slow, showing him just how full his heart was. “I love you too, my tiny wizard.”

Regulus bit down on James’ lip, then grinned. “You want to go get some fish and chips?”

James laughed, then kissed him once more before saying, “Yeah, alright. They really are better in another dimension, anyway.”


End file.
